But I Hate Her!
by CatJetRat
Summary: Hmm...what happens when a certain bookworm becomes obsessed with a blonde female Slytherin's neck? LOTs and LOTs of femmeslash, of course! Humor, slashiness, Hermione OOC, and Pansy OOC. HermionePansy femmeslash.


**A/N:** I thought of this when I was looking at the back of a girl's neck. Her neck was perfect and beautiful, and I wanted to wrap my arms around her and start sucking on it. I might have too, if I didn't hate that bitch with all my heart and soul. And, of course, if that damn bell hadn't rung. In this, I'm projecting my own obsession with people's necks onto Hermione. Hope y'all don't mind. Enjoy! Adios!

-CatJetRat

**WARNING: I feel one is necessary for this story, which is why it is in bold lettering. THERE IS A LOT OF SEX IN HERE! Lots of lemon, some fluff, and lots of girl/girl action. Also, a bit of guy/guy action, but not nearly as bad. Pairings are Harry/Draco and Hermione/Pansy. Read as your morals and inhibitions permit! DON'T read this if you are doing it merely for the sake of flaming me. I will not appreciate that. Thank you. Also, PANSY: OOC! HERMIONE:OOC! So don't whine.**

**One-Shot**

**But I Hate Her!**

**Hermione's POV**

It all started because of her neck. Don't get me wrong. It wasn't like it was deformed, or anything. No, quite the opposite. It was perfect. A stupid, beautiful, perfect neck. See, it wouldn't have happened if she'd worn a turtleneck. Or if she had just kept her hair down. But no. She just _had_ to put up that stupid silky blonde hair of hers.

_And_ wear a low-cut, sky blue shirt that complemented her features perfectly, AND matched her eyes. . So you see, it really wasn't my fault at all. Oh no. It was hers completely. _I_ did nothing. _I_ was just an innocent bystander who happened to get sucked in. Well, technically _I_ did the sucking, but, really, who pays attention to technicalities anyway?

It also didn't help that she had lost a lot of weight over the summer, and when her face matured, it also stopped appearing pug-like. Now she was just an extremely pretty, normal Slytherin girl. Who happened to have a very nice neck. To absolutely no fault of mine, of course! I couldn't help that I had an obsession with people's necks, just like I couldn't help that her neck was perfectly delectable to me at that moment.

Of course, it wasn't like I had any chance at all. I mean, it was _Pansy Parkinson_. The girl who I, Hermione Granger, was sworn enemies with. She, besides Draco Malfoy, was the person I was supposed to hate completely. But it wasn't like I could even hate him very much any more. No. Not since he and Harry started going out. This was, of course, completely stupid. They hated each other, right! And Ron and I hated him too. So Harry _could_ have kept his hands off of Malfoy for our sakes? But _no_. They just _had_ to fall in love, didn't they? Damn them. Now _I_ had to hang around Malfoy all the time, while he and Harry gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

Ew.

Fortunately, it wasn't _too_ bad, since Malfoy was inclined to be nice to me now. I strongly suspect it had something to do with the fact that Harry threatened to make him go for a week without sex if he insulted any of Harry's friends. E.g., me. So hanging out with Malfoy wasn't as unpleasant as it could have been. And it actually had some benefits. One, the Slytherins stopped being mean to us. Two, Draco was really good at Potions, and was actually able to help teach Harry. This was good for me because it meant I didn't have to take long extensive notes and copy them out in a way Harry could understand so he could actually pass that class.

Of course, Draco hanging around us all the time to be with Harry _also_ meant that his friends tended to hang out with us too, meaning that now we had to deal with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, Theodore Nott, and of course, _her_. But this wasn't too bad a problem, until the day she decided to wear a low cut pale blue shirt and put up her blonde hair. Okay, here's what happened:

I was reading a book in the Gryffindor common room when Harry wandered in with Draco not too far behind. I rolled my eyes. Seeing them make goo-goo eyes at each other was not something I looked forward too. But, to my surprise, what they proceeded to do was much more interesting. Instead of flopping on the couch and gazing at each other, instead they fell on the couch and proceeded to snog with all their might. And boy, was it mighty! I froze immediately. Watching them stare was one thing. Seeing them snog was another thing entirely. I watched in morbid fascination as the two hottest boys in Hogwarts engaged in the Battle of the Tongues. Draco, who had been underneath Harry at first, won, and turned the tables on Harry. Harry didn't seem to mind this too much, though, and submitted to Draco's fierce ministrations. The blond ran his fingers through Harry's hair, while Harry fingered the waistband of Draco's jeans. At about this time Pansy wandered in, and when she saw what the two were doing, she adopted a dopey, wistful smile, and came over to _sit next to me_! She glanced at me, that smile still on her face.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked dreamily.

I stared at her in shock. She must have been some kind of high, to talk to me so kindly. All I could do was nod dumbly, and she went back to watching the two boys. And that's when it happened. Did I mention she chose to sit in front of me? Not smart. Now, don't go thinking I'm some sort of pervert, because I am so not. But her neck, ever so slightly tanned, was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. More beautiful, in fact, then the sight of two extremely hot guys snogging in front of me. Okay, maybe not. But just as.

Which might explain why I did what I did next. I reached out and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulled her close to me, and started gently sucking and biting her neck. I'm not sure what possessed me, other than the fact that her neck looked so beautiful at that moment, and I was already turned on by the sight of my best friend and worst enemy going at it. Well, I fully expected her to yank away and start yelling at me. This was fully expected.

However, what I _didn't_ expect was for her to freeze for a second, and then lean back into my embrace and start _moaning_. But hell, I wasn't making any complaints. I turned her around and pulled her into my lap. I buried my face in the crook of her neck, sucking and biting so hard I felt sure I was going to leave a hickey. I moved lower, and yanked that lovely blue top down, exposing her exquisite breasts. I wasted no time in doing that sucking and biting thing on one of her nipples. She moaned loudly and gripped my back so hard I felt sure that there would be nail marks later. But it was a small price for me to pay, since I knew that I would definitely be leaving a lot more than _one_ hickey.

Then somebody grumbled, "God, get a room you four, why don't you?" I looked up and saw it was Ron who had spoken. But he didn't look at all angry. In fact, he looked rather pleased, and I noticed he was staring at Pansy's breasts. I gave a little possessive growl and covered them with her shirt, stopping that sucking thing. She gave a little whine of disappointment, but I quieted her quickly when I began fondling the breast I hadn't been sucking on. She gave a sigh of contentment, and I picked her up, and boy, let me tell you, that was _not_ an easy task. I was a bookworm, okay? Working out hadn't exactly been at the top of my to-do list. And Pansy was a big-breasted girl with a nicely rounded ass. But I managed it, and carried her up to the boy's dormitory, mainly because I needed Draco's help. He was carrying Harry, but since Harry was so light, he was able to keep me steady.

We entered the seventh year boy's dormitory, and Draco flopped down on Harry's bed, and Pansy and I on Ron's bed. I felt sure he wouldn't mind. Plus, it was right next to Harry's bed, so if Pansy and I got bored, we could just watch Harry and Draco. Or if Harry and Draco got bored, they could watch us. It worked perfectly, though I doubted either couple would get bored anytime in the near future. I began to get on top of Pansy, but before I could, she jumped on me and began nibbling at my neck. I have to say, it felt quite good. Oh, who am I kidding? It was incredible! The feel of her teeth and lips and tongue on my skin, her hand that was sliding lower and lower; just one of these sensations would have been enough to send me over the edge, but I had _both_ of them. It was pure bliss.

Her tongue slid gently across my skin, until she reached my face. Then she began to sensuously lick my ear. I shivered all over at this, and then she fully stuck her tongue in my ear. I gasped, which was obviously the reaction she wanted, for she quit with the ear and started fiercely kissing me. I kissed back, but then she pulled away, and gave me this odd look. She gazed into my brown eyes with her piercing blue ones, and I felt myself beginning to get lost in the icy pools of her eyes. She ran her fingers down the side of my face, and stroked my cheek.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered.

I gaped at her.

"I've always thought that you were _so_ beautiful." She looked near tears now. "But you never noticed me. You hate me. I never thought, not in a million years…"

"Hey," I said, and I cupped her face. I studied her tear-filled blue eyes, and I felt a rush of SOMETHING, and I don't know what, but it was definitely something, begin to jerk at my heart. "I don't hate you. How could I hate you? You're beautiful too," I added, and she smiled. She continued to gaze into my eyes, and no words were needed. She pulled that beautiful blue top off, and her bra, and instructed me to do the same. I did so, however, I felt self-conscious. She quickly soothed my worries, whispering to me how sexy and beautiful she thought I was. She slipped off her skirt, and underwear, and I did the same with my pants and underwear. And oh god! The feel of her body pressed up against mine was _heaven_. She was so _soft_, and just so beautiful.

"Come on," she whispered, and she carefully guided me so that one of her legs was between mine and one of mine between hers. And then she started to slowly rock back and forth on top of me. Each time she moved, and her knee pressed up against me, I felt incredible shocks of pleasure shoot up my body. She began to move faster and faster, each time bringing me closer and closer to the edge, before she finally gave one hard _push,_ and I was moaning in absolute ecstasy. She rode out her orgasm a few seconds later, and collapsed on top of me. We were a tangle of naked limbs, and I had never been so close to another person in my life. I vaguely realized that I was shaking.

Pansy's blonde hair was coming out of its pony tail, and I gently pulled the rest of her hair free. I gazed at her fair, drowsy face for a few moments, before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. I closed my eyes and rested next to her.

"I love you, Hermione," she whispered sleepily, before falling asleep in my arms.

And that's what happened. That's how Pansy Parkinson became my girlfriend. See? Entirely NOT my fault. It was hers, it was all hers. But I don't really care, because you know what?

I love her too.

**A/N: **So how was the revision? I think I improved the sex scene, and I like it better! Someone was asking about a sequel, or a prequel, so give me feedback on that. Anyway, gotta go! My chapter stories await. Adios!

-CatJetRat


End file.
